Crimson Ice
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: On the branching road of life, there are different paths to take. Some choose vengeance while others justice. However, neither aren't inherently what they seem. Good cannot exist without evil nor dark without light. What will be put to the test is separating those walls to reveal what lies underneath.
1. Lure

**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here as per usual. Welp, this is another story that I'm getting bugged about to work on. _**

**_Abraxus: It's just because they need to. _**

**_Spirit: So? _**

**_Sekito: Don't mind him, hun. You know how he gets. _**

**_Spirit: Yeps. _**

**_Izailius: Indeed. It's best to ignore him… _**

**_Abraxus: *glares* I prefer not to be put in the corner…_**

**_Spirit: That's the middle of the room though… Anyway, I need to get on with this. It feels nice to have a little chat with y'all before getting the start on this. _**

**_Abraxus: Hmph, good. _**

**_Seishi: You have fun. _**

**_Spirit: I always do. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we? I think that's enough chatter for now too. This is an AU like all of my other fanfiction stories. Everyone writes the characters differently. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. **

**Pairings: Caste & Tender. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual. **

**Dedicated: to my online friends/family who I love and adore to pieces. They help inspire and motivate me to continue working on my stories. I don't know what I'd do without them. **

**Warnings: This will involve mature themes. That will include same sex relationships, eventual lemons, bondage, and so on. **

**Crimson Ice **

**Chapter 1: Lure **

For what seems like ages things don't appear as they seem. This world has separate factions. Those that are still human reside in a small section while the majority are those of a diverse amount of species. There are covens, packs, and so on. There's even a specific tavern where it requires certain permissions to enter. This place is named the Labyrinth. It's where those of the undead and shifters can come to have a good time during the hours when they can't be about during the daytime. The rooms and housing areas are set far below the surface to ensure no sunlight will be able to get inside.

There's the lead vampire, Zorc Necrophades, that rules over the covens. The counterpart, Dartz, resides over the packs. The two have been at odds for quite some time. The dark haired man also resides over the Labyrinth itself due to how the head immortal takes ownership and all over it. The leader of the packs won't get that role until one day a stake is driven through his heart. Of course he won't allow that to happen anytime soon. There's still oh so much left to do in his eternal life. Besides, he has the rest of the coven to look after. He has no children similarly to how Dartz is. The subdonrates in the coven are like that in the pack. All beneath the leader are subrondates while a select few are given a certain role and attitude from their leader. Some might say it's affectionate while others manipulative to continue following their master further with little to no question. Currently, Zorc sits in his room, having been reading one of the scriptures. It seems there has been some disturbances in the city from the looks of it from this report. Frowning in concern, he decides to call on his two most loyal coven members. The call is being given to a servant to carry it out. Fortunately enough, it doesn't take long for the call to receive an answer for the footsteps to begin walking down the corridors to the correct room where their master will be waiting for their arrival.

These two are Bakura and Akefia. There's no relation to one another amongst them. The former of the two has wild silver hair, ruby eyes, and albino skin. He usually wears a lot of black clothing and combat boots. On the other hand, Akefia is a stark difference in comparison to Bakura. He has caramel skin, wild white hair, and slate gray eyes. Usually he wears a sort of Egyptian garb, but sometimes he tweaks it from time to time to fit in when he has to go outside of the nest. Indeed, all covens are nests with how their structures are. The two walk alongside one another, having sculpturesque physiques partially due to immortality though majority of it is due to how they keep in tip top shape of themselves. Besides, they can't afford to falter when their master might have a request of them. It's either that or when they have to take up the torch of being bodyguards. The latter doesn't happen too often. It doesn't take much longer for them to arrive at the room, knocking once before entering. They don't wait to be given permission to come inside. Seeing the two have come without any issues, Zorc feels at ease when catching sight of the two in front of him.

"You rang for us, sire?" Akefia asks.

"Yes, I have," concedes Zorc. "I have a task for you two. This is one no one else can do."

"Spit it out already," hisses Bakura impatiently, having not fed today yet so he's a little on edge.

"Tsk, you haven't fed before coming here," chides Zorc, handing him a chalice full of the red liquid. "Drink this before you start having more mood swings."

"Fine," huffs Bakura, accepting it before downing the contents in one gulp, putting it down on the table nearby. "What's this mission you want us to go on anyway?"

"There's been some discourse in the city. I want you two to investigate and put a stop to it," answers Zorc simply as if it's common sense. "You best not kill whoever it might be, darlings. The last thing we need is another clan waging war against us."

"Ok," nods Bakura, thinking this might be fun.

"Sure," shrugs Akefia, a smirk creasing his lips at the opportunity to go out of the coven for a while. "We'll do our best, Master."

"That's what I expect out of you, my dears. You will do your best at whatever cost. Failure is not an option," smirks Zorc, knowing his expectations are high though he has them because of his own personal reasons.

"We won't fail you," promises Akefia, taking his leave with Bakura to make the reparations before leaving the coven for their mission.

Chuckling to himself, he says, "Well, I hope you do, my darling wives… They'll be back in due time."

Turning to his scrying orb, he goes to check on Dartz. It's best to keep tab on one's enemies even at the best or worst of times. Looking into it, he smirks at seeing that Dartz seems to be alone. Oh, the things he has in mind to do with the alpha. There's no time to waste after all. Then again, there is all the time I the world to let his plans unfold as they may. Besides, it's not necessary to rush true perfection. It appears as if Dartz is checking on Zorc as well, finding it amusing that it's during the same exact time. Dispelling it, he sees no further use for it at the prior moment. There will be time later to play with his new toy.

_Well, well, all is falling into place nicely enough. Now, let's see the sparks fly, shall we? _

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep in Domino City, there has been some disturbances from others. It's just people that can't make ends meet due to their social status. It ends up in them having to steal to survive another day. The few humans there still are don't have to worry about it. It's those who aren't that have to be careful unless they end up plummeting to the pavement in a pile of flames, ashes, or dust. In the Kane Game Shop that resides in the lower middle class to poor district is where a nineteen-year-old neko male lives. Hearing the commotion outside, he sighs in annoyance. Can't there be one day without trouble brewing? At least he doesn't start it, but he sure enough will end it if any comes his way. Yugi has star shaped hair that's mostly black with amethyst at the tips of each strand along with blonde bangs. Gazing out the window for another moment or two, he goes away to get ready for the day. There's work to be done after all. With his petite form, he moves swifter than the average individual. What he wears is usually colors of black, red, and blue. It's just what he likes. The feline features make his face a bit more angular, having a pair of cat ears and dual tails. His clothes are cut in a way that won't feel cramped inside. He used to live here with his grandpa, but he died a year or two ago. What about his parents? Those two perished a few months after his birth many years ago. His grandfather had been the one to raise him. It still bothers him even to this day with his absence. There still feels like there might of been more Solomon wanted to teach him. Trying to put aside these troubling thoughts, he already has washed up. Having already set out an ensemble for the day, he puts on a dark blue polo shirt, slipping on his briefs before sliding his leather pants on. What he has on his feet are a pair of leather boots, putting his choker around his neck. Aside from that he has a chain necklace with a golden pyramid hanging from it. Usually he'll keep it under his shirt, but sometimes it can be seen easily enough. It's something that his grandpa had given to him when he was sixteen. With enough diligence, he was able to solve it.

Finishing up in his room, he exits out the door to descend down the short flight of stairs. Once down, he makes a quick bite to eat. The shop needs opening up shortly. Customers might be coming by at any given time. Deciding to make a piece of toast, he puts the coffee on, waiting for it to finish up after putting in the grounds and water into the machine. There's also a kettle in here, but in the morning he usually prefers coffee or black tea. It depends on his mood as to which he decides to make. Finishing that up, he eats quickly, taking his mug down with him to be behind the register, setting his mug down on the table. Sitting in the swivel chair, he kind of doubts anyone is going to come by. It's been boring when it's either a slow day or no one comes by to buy anything. It makes paying for rent hard; especially when he doesn't have the enough yen. Taking a sip of the hot beverage, he waits. Hours pass by rather slowly. His tails swish back and forth lazily. Somehow he even manages to doze off. Opening his eyes, he darts his gaze around to notice no one has come by. Scowling in annoyance, he gets up to just put the closed sign up. It feels like it's no use sticking around when business has grown so lousy. The raids and such don't make it any easier.

Heading back upstairs to the apartment portion of the two story house, he takes his mug with him to go sit in the living room. At least he can relax here. What he doesn't catch notice of is that as of late he's grown the attention of one of the top shifters from Dartz's packs. Starting to relax, he hears a knock at the door. Frowning in confusion, Yugi gets up to go see who it might be. Usually he doesn't get many visitors. If there are any then it normally is one of his friends. Sensing out, he notices that this doesn't seem like someone he knows. Staying on the air of caution, he goes to the door, looking through the peephole to see a near mirror image of himself. Blinking a few times in surprise, he senses out again to find nothing malicious in this person's intentions of being here of all places. Reaching out, he flings the door open, stepping to the side to let him inside of his humble abode.

"What the fuck do you want?" Snaps out Yugi, having little patience for someone he doesn't know coming into his home for who knows what.

"I need to speak with you," the baritone voice coming out of the taller man sends shivers down his spine, extending a hand to Yugi. "My name is Yami Sennen. I'm sure you know of me, don't you?"

"Um, yeah," mutters Yugi, tentatively reaching out to shake his hand, jerking away when he feels electricity pass through their fingertips. "So, what do you want with me then? I doubt you're here to buy my wares or have some idle chitchat."

"I've been watching you for some time," admits Yami.

"That's not creepy at all," grumbles Yugi sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the shifter. "Your point?"

"Have you ever seen your grandfather's will?" Yami asks, studying the shorter male's expression carefully.

"No," frowns Yugi, wondering what this is really about.

"Well, it says that you belong to me," replies Yami, staring into those amethyst depths he has been dreaming about for so long.

Gawking in astonishment, Yugi closes his mouth. He does remember his grandpa telling him rumors that their clan does tend to have a mate with someone higher up on the ladder. Shaking his head, he tries to get a grip on himself. Yami isn't someone he knows really well. Sure, he's been able to hear bits and pieces about him from other people. To see him here in the flesh feels almost surreal. There are differences between them of course. Yami has mostly black hair with lightning bolt bangs with crimson at the tips of each strand. His eyes are a deep cerise hue while his form is taller than Yugi with a well built form. On top of his head are a pair of wolf ears while a tail juts out from his backside. What he wears is a pair of ripped leather pants along with a sort of vest-like tunic for a top. Around his neck he wears a spiked choker as well. Staring down at Yugi intently, he waits with the utmost patience for some sort of response aside from his non-verbal reaction. It's still a lot to take in on one sitting.

"I see," is all Yugi can think to say.

"Pack your bags," Yami tells him, making his tone a little softer so as not to jar him too much.

"I'll be fine," Yugi brushes him off, storming upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

The last thing he wants is some nosey wolf up close and personal with him. Well, that's at least for right now. Maybe later he might want it. Right now, not so much. There's so much that his grandfather neglected to let him know. Sliding down onto his bed, he holds his head in his hands. How is he going to deal with all of these sudden changes? He wishes that Solomon was still here. Maybe if so then he might of been able to give him some words of wisdom about what to do with this sort of situation on his hands. It's not something he wants obviously. But how is he supposed to reject against something written in his own grandpa's will? If it's really in there then it must be true, right?

"Ugh, there are too many questions and little to no answers. Maybe if I go with him I'll find out something. It's better than nothing. Besides, I won't be alone anyone if I go."

()()()()()()

Being in the city, Bakura finds it interesting enough. It doesn't seem like anything too important that's causing the disturbances. Most likely it's just some of Pegasus's or Akadin's goons causing a ruckus again. At least it's none of Dartz's mutts causing the issues. After it's been dealt with, he and Akefia go their separate ways. There's no need for them to go directly back to the nest. What other time will they have to be out of the nest anyway? Besides, it's nice to be out and have some freedom. Sure, attending to their master's needs and wants is good enough. It's just that the two also want their own mates to have as their own. Zorc does allow for them to have their own, but it's on a tight leash. There are certain rules to abide by. One of them is that they can't fall in love with someone else. If that's to happen then there probably will be other rules set in place or something like that. It depends on what Zorc feels like. Walking through the streets, Bakura has been paying no heed to the others around him. It's during the evening hours after all. He and Akefia will be safe until they need to go down below to rest during the daylight hours. There's the Labyrinth that they can go to as well. Wishing his options, Bakura decides to continue going after this delicious scent he's been tracking for the past five minutes. It's one that all of a sudden caught his attneiton, wanting to know who it's coming off of. Where his travels end up at is a bakery. Lifting a brow, he eyes it intently before going inside. That's where the trail ends. So, why not? Heading to the counter, he sees the individual the scent is coming off of. Blinking a few times, he makes sure that he's not seeing double. This male looks almost like a mirror image of himself. The male behind the counter is a lean one with long luxurious white hair, almond hazel eyes, and albino skin. What he wears is a white blue striped shirt with a pair of gray leggings along with a pair of converse sneakers. His hair is in a low ponytail. A few strands drift onto his forehead. Seeing that there's a customer, he feels that rushing to his cheeks at staring at Bakura for a few moments. For some reason, he can't put a finger on what makes this man so alluring. It doesn't take much to regain his composure.

"Hey there," says Ryou in a tenor British voice. "Can I help you?"

"I suppose," shrugs Bakura, looking at the board to see what there is. "I'll have a coffee with two sugars."

"Anything else?" Ryou asks, jotting it down on a pad of paper.

"No, that's all, dove," smirks Bakura, liking the way Ryou's cheeks turn to a dark shade of scarlet.

"S-Sure," Ryou rushes to get the machine going, putting in the grounds and water to get it going for his customer. "That'll be ten yen by the way."

"Are you sure I can't pay you in some other way?" Bakura asks smoothly, knowing that he can be quite persuasive when he wants to be.

"Depends," looking up at him through his lashes, Ryou has a slight smile at what this stranger is suggesting. "I'm the owner of this place. My home is in the apartment portion up above."

"I see," notes the silver haired man. "Well, introductions are necessary then I think. I'm Bakura Touzoku."

"Ryou" replies the white haired male, noticing that Bakura doesn't have anything noticeable to figure out what he is.

"So, what are you?" Bakura asks bluntly as if somehow being able to read his mind.

"Oh, uh, nothing special," Ryou averts his gaze from him.

"Really? I doubt it," smirks Bakura.

"I think your coffee is about ready," says Ryou as a diversion, going to fill up a cup, putting in the two sugars before stirring it to satisfaction, handing it over to him though it does cause his snow leopard ears and tail to be seen.

"It seems so," Bakura does notice what Ryou tries to hide, finding it even adorable how this one acts, wondering if he can ask him something.

"So, that payment?" Asks Ryou expectantly.

"I'm heading to the Labyrinth at dusk. I can't walk out during the daytime. We can meet up there and have some fun, cupcake," winks Bakura.

Swishing his tail back and forth, Ryou gives it some thought. He has just met Bakura out of the blue. It's only during the night that he has his shop open due to how usually nocturnal folk come by to buy his goods. Giving it some thought, he gives a nod, hoping he's not making a big mistake for throwing caution to the four winds for once in his life. Besides, his father is never at home anyway. To go out with someone is better than staying at home alone by himself. Besides, when is the last time he's let himself live a little? It's about time he does so, knowing that mating season will be coming up in a couple months at this rate.

"Ok, you got a deal."

()()()()()()

Separating ways with Bakura, Akefia knows that if he gets into any trouble then he can get himself out of it easily enough. Sooner or later they'll meet up later at the tavern. Until then, he's at his own devices. From time to time he does wonder if he can have a mate of his own. Sure, having Zorc's dragon to receive and give pleasure does have its merits. The thought of his master's dick does make excitement grow, making him decide that he'll try to find someone to satisfy his own needs out here instead of returning to the nest or the tavern anytime earlier than dusk. The night is still young after all. The last thing he wants to do is waste more moonlight than is absolutely necessary. There has been a scent on the wind that caught his attention. It has a pleasant mixture of Egyptian spices and vanilla. Following it, he comes to find an exotic individual indeed.

It seems to be one of the shifters. He has mostly golden hair with black underneath while there's crimson at the tip of each strand. A pair of violet eyes meet his gray when he eventually spots the man staring at him. His form is lean with an ample amount of muscle, having caramel bronze skin. What he wears is a cloak with a tunic and leggings underneath along with a pair of simple leather boots. Under his eyes is some kohl to bring out the deep color of his eyes. Quirking a brow at his uninvited guest, he wonders what the white haired man might want with someone like himself. They are on opposing sides after all. Then again, this might be for something better than being at odds with one another. The two stare at one another for some time until the silence is eventually broken.

"So, what brings you here?" The smooth baritone voice of Atem asks.

"I might ask you the same thing," Akefia smirks a little at him, looking him up and down appreciatively before licking his lips. "Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

"I think so," it doesn't take much for Atem to get the drift of what this newcomer wants of him, following his lead to leave the current area to somewhere out of sight.

Pinning him against the wall, Akefia latches his lips against Atem's. It doesn't take much for him to be pressing back in response, arching his back a little when he feels Akefia's fangs nip at his lips to make Atem gasp, giving him the opportunity he wants to dart his tongue inside. A battle for dominance begins. It doesn't seem like either one will win, making it worth Akefia's while for sure. When he needs to pull back for Atem to catch his breath, he gazes into those darkening violet pools to see that Atem seems to be wanting this too. For some reason, Akefia makes him go into heat easily enough.

"Akefia is my name. Don't forget it, bitch. Soon, I'll be making you mine."

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! This story finally has my spark back for something in the YGO fandom. It just took some time and tinkering around. At least I finally got something that'll work out well. Besides, I'm really excited to work on more of this. It's going to be so much fun! Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Embers

**_Hey y'all! Welp, here we are with the next chappie of Crimson Ice. I'm so excited! _**

**_Abraxus: Why? _**

**_Spirit: Because I have a lot planned out. _**

**_Sekito: Fall, winter, and summer seem to be your strong seasons for writing heavy stuff._**

**_Spirit: Yeps. _**

**_Izailius: That's good, right? _**

**_Spirit: Again, yeps. *innocent look* _**

**_Abraxus: Now, that look, means they are up to something…._**

**_Spirit: Maybe… _**

**_Abraxus: Tell me! _**

**_Spirit: Nopes. _**

**_Sekito: *shakes head* Don't do that to them, love. It's not going to help… _**

**_Abraxus: You don't know that. _**

**_Sekito: Yes, yes, I do. _**

**_Spirit: Well, while I do love talking to y'all I do need to get along with this chappie…. Am I allowed to continue or not? _**

**_Abraxus: Maybe. _**

**_Sekito: Hush, dear. Yes, go ahead. _**

**_Spirit: Hehes, thanks. _**

**_Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for now. Let's get on with it, shall we? I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 2: Embers **

An hour before dusk, all that want to go instead of burning to ash and dust from the sunshine go into the Labyrinth. Bakura waits outside for a half hour until Ryou arrives, taking him down with him. Akefia soon follows, taking Atem along with him whether he likes it or not. It seems that Atems' brother, Yami, is there too with a shorter look alike. There are more creatures here than these six of course. There are people that work here as bartenders, servers, and even a part of the brothel itself. On duty for drinks is a busty blonde haired succubus with sapphire eyes. Dishing out orders, she doesn't mind it all really. It's something she's come to know with being in Zorc's employment. Sure, she's not a part of the coven, but she does have a certain amount of fealty to the ruler of the vampiric race. There are usually some passes at her, but she normally ignores them. Without paying much heed, she hears someone sit down at the bar, clearing their throat before Mai turns her attention to the patron.

"What can I get you, hun?" Asks the blonde, wearing a formfitting dress that reveals all the right features of herself.

"Vodka," replies the brown haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a pair of slacks and a vest that shows off her femininity rather well.

"Sure thing," winks Mai, receiving a blush from the other woman, filling up a glass before sliding it over to her. "What brings you here?"

"I need some time away from home," admits the other woman to Mai, taking a gulp from the glass, feeling at ease from the liquid courage.

"I understand," Mai pats one of the other woman's hands. "I do the same thing with working here."

"Really?" This seems to perk her interest, still feeling heat in her cheeks. "Oh, um, I'm Anzu Mizaki."

"Mai Kujaku," says the succubus in turn, feeling at ease that introductions are out of the way. "If you want…..you can come upstairs to my room I have here after my shift is over."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in any trouble," worries Anzu.

Giving a sweet smile, Mai reassures, "It'll be fine, hun. The boss lets me have my fun just like anyone that takes up board here."

"That's good," Anzu feels a ways of relief at her telling her this, taking another gulp from her glass, finishing it up in two to three more before setting the empty glass down.

"I do have others I need to attend to here, but I'll give you a refill. It's on me," winks Mai, filling Anzu's glass again before going to attend to the others at the bar, coming back to her when that's all done. "Well, I might get off early at this rate."

"Oh?" Anzu gives a small smile, feeling the buzz from the alcohol though it might also be excitement from anticipation of being alone with someone like this.

"Well, there aren't any other orders for the night it seems," muses Mai, a certain glimmer in her eyes at the aspect of having someone in an intimate predicament with her.

"So?" Asks Anzu, wondering what this means.

"I can be off," smiles Mai impishly, going around the table to approach Anzu from behind, wrapping her arms around her before eating in close.

Her breath hitches in the back of her throat, but Anzu likes the close and up personal approach, "Let's go."

"As you wish, hun," Mai smiles, lifting Anzu off her feet into her arms to whisk her upstairs to her room.

It doesn't take much for Anzu to relax in Mai's arms. Going up the stairs after leaving the main area, Mai goes to a room at the middle of the corridor on the right. Opening the door, she steps through. The door closes and locks behind them. The room is in varying shades of red and purple. Placing Anzu gently down on her feet, she kisses her softly. Shivering at the touch, Anzu doesn't hesitate to respond, pressing back against her. The two deepen the kiss, involving some tongue before the two break apart from the kiss to regain some oxygen. Staring into each other's eyes, Mai steps away to undo her dress, letting it fall to pool at her feet. Underneath it can be seen a pair of lacy underwear and a strapless bra. Looking at her, Anzu feels heat rush to her cheeks when Mai catches her staring. Giving a pose, she places a hand on one of her hips, throwing the brunette a seductive look.

"Well, are we going to take this further?" Asks Mai in a purr.

Slowly, Anzu takes off her clothes, letting them drop to the ground, pushing them into a corner out of the way, leaving her in a pair of lacy panties and a sports bra. Mai's is a dark purple while Anzu's is a black. Reaching over, she grabs her hand to help her down onto the queen sized bed. The two lie side by side for a moment before Mai rolls onto her side to face her, moving in closer to cup her face in her hands. It has been unclear what Anzu might be, but now that uncertainty isn't there any longer. Everything that Anzu has been doing with Mai so far has been consensual and still is. Kissing her again, Anzu leans into it, pressing her body against her to make sure that Mai knows that she is more than willing to go all the way here. Mai's hands begin to roam around Anzu's body though the sentiment is mutual as Anzu does the same thing to the other woman. The two begin to moan at the mounting pleasure between them. Breaking away from the kiss, they both pant a little. Giving a small smile, Mai moves her hands to cup Anzu's breasts, squeezing them gently. A soft moan elicits from Anzu's throat, leaning into her touch.

"Trust me, hun….this is just the beginning of what you can experience with me."

()()()()()()

"What are we doing here?" Complains Yugi.

"Because I feel like it," replies Yami, knowing that the petite neko will be troublesome to deal with though hopefully it'll all be worth it in the end. "Also, my brother is here. I need to speak with him before we go to where the pack lives."

"Fine," grumbles Yugi, still not liking it although sees there's no way of getting out of this at the current moment.

"Atem!" Calls out Yami when he spots his older brother at the other side of the main area.

Perking his ears up at recognizing his younger sibling's voice, Atem gives a look to Akefia before going over to speak with him, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important," Yami says quietly, not wanting someone to overhear him.

"Ok," Atem departs from his brother, going back to Akefia to ask him. "I need somewhere private to speak with my brother."

"I can arrange it, but you'll owe me," warns the immortal.

"I'll pay you in full," promises Atem, hoping he's not making any mistakes about this.

"Good, you fucking better," hisses out Akefia, motioning for the three to follow him.

Atem goes after the white haired man, glancing over to see Yami and the neko coming with them. Akefia leads the trio into his room that he uses to board when in here. Closing the door behind them, he locks it too before putting up a soundproofing mechanism to ensure no eavesdropping is possible. Sitting down, he seems oddly calm in this. Atem finds it a little unnerving, being on edge for not knowing what will happen next. Trying to ignore that sort of feeling, he looks at Yami expectantly.

"What is it you need to talk to me?" Atem demands to know, having the utmost patience.

"It's about Yugi," answers Yami, ignoring the glare the tricolored haired neko is throwing his way.

"So?" Looking at him in disbelief, Atem truly wants to know what the problem is here.

"How can I bring him back with me?" Asks Yami, feeling indecisive about it.

"Dartz will make the order if he can stay or not," replies Atem simply as if it's common sense. "You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah," sighs Yami, looking down at his feet. "I also worry that he might kill him."

"What the fuck?" Blurts out Yugi in agitation, hating it when people talk about him even when he's in the same room.

Sitting down next to him, Yami puts his hands on Yugi's shoulders gently, "Sh, sh, calm down. Everything will be ok."

"How…can I trust you?" He struggles to get out, having troubles with some intense emotions.

"I'll protect you," assures Yami, moving his arms and hands to hug him, trying to make things ok in a difficult situation.

It takes some time, but Yugi does calm down, "Fine, ok, I'll do it. But if anything goes wrong….I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough," concedes Yami, getting up before Yugi gets to his feet as well.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about before you go?" Atem asks, knowing it'll be a while until he can return to the den.

"Will you be ok, 'Tem?" Replies Yami in concern, eyeing Akefia suspiciously as if he might be up to something to harm his older brother. "I don't trust this leech."

"Don't worry about me," cracking a small smile, he tries to assure him. "Just get back to the den safely, ok? I'll be home tomorrow."

"If you're sure," says Yami warily, still unsure about leaving right away.

"Please, Yam, I'll be fine," Atem tells him softly, locking gazes with his brother to make sure he knows that he's not lying to him. "Now, go, will you? Dartz will be waiting."

Giving a nod, Yami grabs Yugi's hand before the two leave Akefia's room in the Labyrinth here. When they're gone after Akefia unlocks the door, he re-locks it after they're gone. Walking over to Atem, he stares at him intently, pinning him against the foot of the king sized bed. The colors in his room are of onyx, slate, and ruby. Arching his back a little, Atem stares back at him, knowing there's something he expects out of him.

"You owe me," hisses out Akefia, elongating his fangs while behind his back, he gets out some rope from a nearby table.

"And I told you I'll pay you in full," growls out Atem, barring his teeth at him.

"That's adorable," laughs Akefia, showing him the rope before tying his hands to one post of the bed, leaning over to graze the ends of his incisors against the side of his neck, finding it pleasing to sense the shifter shiver from his movements. "You're in my domain here, bitch. I don't play nice, but I am fair."

"Tying me up with rope is fair?" Atem asks in exasperation, struggling against the tight bonds though finds he can't break through them even with his vitality.

"Awww, I like seeing you struggle," smirks Akefia, moving in close to graze his fangs against the other man's neck again, sensing him shiver at the touch. "Has anyone fed or marked you before as theirs?"

"N-No," his stutter isn't out of fear, but it sure is from anticipation of what might happen. "Not that I know of."

"Good, that makes this so much easier," murmurs Akefia before taking the plunge, embedding his incisors into the spot between Atem's throat and collarbone, taking as much of his life essence as he wants, putting some of his own essence into the bite before drawing back, licking the twin puncture marks to close them. "There, the deed is done."

"What does this mean?" Asks Atem, panting a little from the heat rushing through him.

"You belong to me obviously," scoffs Akefia, stripping down until he's bare, using a knife to help Atem undress due to how his hands are tied at the moment for him to do it himself.

Struggling against the bonds again, he huffs in irritation at how he can't seem to get out of them. This room is soundproof after all. So, any noises in here won't prompt anyone to investigate. Knowing that he has him right where he wants him, Akefia drops down to his knees, moving to where he can lick at Atem's hard cock, moaning at the scent of his musk aside from the flavor of his blood still on his tongue. Lapping at his growing erection, he reaches out to begin stroking what he can't get his tongue on. A few more licks happen before he takes Atem into his mouth, beginning to suck hard while his tongue moves up and down along it slowly. Shivering at the sudden intense pleasure shooting throughout his system, Atem can't help to put his nosies at bay. A moan begins to leave his throat, finding himself involuntarily buck his hips. It doesn't take too long after a few more minutes of these ministrations for Atem's dick to begin twitching. Akefia can tell he's near to a climax. Continuing his work on him, he stops when Atem begins edging, letting him feel it all though not letting him release just yet. Smirking, he starts up again after the high begins to ebb away a little. Going back at it with the same intensity as before, Akefia enjoys the sounds Atem makes at the attention he's giving him. It takes a few more minutes, letting Atem edge one more time before deciding he can allow him to release his load at last. Going back at it, he doesn't have to wait for much longer until the hot liquids shoot forth into Akefia's mouth, swallowing the seed before licking Atem clean. Moving to a normal stance, he positions himself on Atem's lap, making sure to position himself to have Atem's cock go inside of him. With Atem in his bindings, it gives Akefia full reign to show him what it means to belong to someone like him. Pleasure isn't the only thing he can give his counterpart. Although it's the first experience he'll have him go through. It's one he'll be wanting more soon enough. Letting Atem get the feel of being inside of a man's ass, he begins moving up and down Atem's shaft. It doesn't seem like he's going to get a break until Akefia is done with him. It takes several minutes going up and down on Atem's shaft before he feels a torrent of the shifter's spunk flood inside of him, making Akefia moan in pleasure at the warmth coming inside of him. When Atem finishes releasing, he pants, hoping that this is the end of it for now. Glancing over his shoulder, Akefia sees the state Atem is in. Deciding to show a rare moment of kindness, he gets off of Atem's dick, untying him from the bedpost to have free movement again.

"How do you feel?" Is the first question Akefia ask him.

"Exhausted, but great," admits Atem, biting his lip a little, hoping he's not going against the pack for having sex and belonging to a vampire of all people.

"Good, it's just the beginning of what you can experience with me," smirks Akefia, lying down beside him on the bed, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close. "Most likely my Master will want to see you. That's not important for now though."

"Ok," agrees Atem, having no energy at the moment to argue or fight back, knowing a full rest will replenish himself.

"Go to sleep, Sennen. You're going to need it."

()()()()()()

Looking around, Ryou has caught wind of what this place is before though never has been able to go inside, "Is this really the Labyrinth?"

"Of course it is," scowls Bakura. "What else do you think it is, kitten?"

"I don't know," heat rushes up to his cheeks as Ryou takes in all of the new surroundings before Bakura takes him by the hand. "Um, where are we going?"

"To my room here," replies Bakura simply as if it's common sense, having Ryou follow him the way there before opening the door, having him go in first.

Once inside, Ryou watches him carefully. Lifting a brow, Bakura wonders what his problem is. Closing the door behind himself when he's inside, he locks it. The audible click makes Ryou gulp, hoping he's not making some mistake for accepting the offer given to him. Moving over to Ryou, he sweeps him off his feet, holding him close to his body before sitting down on the bed. It's the same size that's in Akefia's room. The decor that Bakura has is in colors of onyx, opaque, slate, and ruby. It's just what works for him. Looking up at him sheepishly, Ryou purrs at feeling Bakura scratch behind his ears while he has Ryou sitting on his lap. Leaning into his touch, Ryou mewls in complaint when Bakura takes his hands away. Cupping his face in his hands, Bakura moves in to press his lips firmly against Ryou's. There's a mewl of surprise at first, but Ryou eventually accepts what's being given to him. Giving out a soft moan at the sensuality of it all, he relaxes against Bakura, pressing his lips against his in response to show that he's willing for what's going to happen between them. A part of him is anxious about this while the other is waiting in anticipation for what plans he might have in store. Breaking apart from the kiss, Bakura makes sure that Ryou can regain his breath. The two pant a little, staring at each other with darkening gazes. It does please Bakura to know he has a willing participant here. The rest of this day will have to go on the side of caution, needing to go at this well to make sure Ryou won't run away or regret it after everything is done. It doesn't take long to break the silence between them.

"W-What will you do with me now?" Ryou asks quietly.

"Whatever and how far you're willing to go," replies Bakura, lowering his voice an octave to a suave approach towards his counterpart.

"Thanks," smiles Ryou, feeling glad that Bakura won't push him to do something he's not willing to do, thinking he might really enjoy his time with the immortal.

"Good," smirks Bakura, having some plans up his sleeve for what to do with him, deciding to go gentle in case this might be Ryou's first time. "Do you want a safe word just in case? I hear some blokes like to do it."

"Yeah," nods Ryou, thinking that's probably a good idea.

"You name it then," Bakura says, not wanting to decide on it himself.

"Creampuff," is the first thing that comes to Ryou's mind, thinking it's a pretty good one.

"Hmm, that'll work," concedes Bakura, getting up to strip until he's only in his boxers.

Hesitantly, Ryou looks at him in all of his glory. His cheeks flush up a bit when Bakura smirks when noticing Ryou staring at his nude form. Motioning for Ryou to do the same causes the neko's cheeks to flush up again. Seeing to it, Ryou undresses himself down to his underwear as well. What happens next isn't something Ryou thinks to expect. Bakura brings out a pair of handcuffs. Gasping in shock, Ryou doesn't know what to think at first. What he does eventually think is that he might be starting to second guess about his decision on agreeing to this arrangement between them.

"Don't fret too much, dove. These are to heighten the experience. I know my brother is marking his chosen mate. I plan to do the same to you, but we'll take this in stages to ease your way into all of this."

()()()()()()

Overseeing what's going on in the Labyrinth, Zorc smirks to himself. At least his wives are happy with their new toys. There's business to be done, but he'll have to wait until sunset to deal with it. Majority of what he needs to see to involves Dartz. It doesn't please him with how there's still no solution to being able to walk during the daytime hours. Shadi has been looking into it with the help of a sorceress by the name of Haidrin. They haven't been able to come to any conclusions as of yet. What Zorc hopes is that someday soon they might be able to come to a way so he and his race aren't so restrained. All he has to do is wait for when sunset arrives, but what will he do in the meantime? There must be something to do to pass the time. Sighing in annoyance, he knows at least Akefia might be free. Bakura is busy attending to the one he plans to mark. Going to the correct room, Zorc raises a hand, causing a set of runes to appear, swiping to the right two times before across and down to unlock it without setting off any alarms or protective wards that might be there. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't come into contact with anything of that sort. It pleases him to see that Akefia might of known Zorc will be seeking him out later when he's done. Seeing that Akefia has taken one of Dartz's betas is perplexing, but he brushes it off. What Akefia wants is something he'll have to accept as long as his loyalty to him doesn't waver. Grabbing Akefia by the hair, he drags him off to his own room in the lair here, closing the door and locking it on the way out before exiting out into the hallway. It doesn't take long for Akefia to wake up, groaning in annoyance when he realizes what his master needs from him. Of course he's always willing to serve. That's not an issue. Struggling a little, he hisses out in frustration of the vice-like grip Zorc has.

"Really? Is this the best thing you can do with your time?" Akefia glares daggers at the dark haired man.

"Yes, it certainly is. I have daylight to waste. My business lies with Dartz, but I ca't deal with him until sunset," admits Zorc, finding it annoying himself how he has to pass by the time though at least he can do it in a pleasurable way.

"What makes me think I'll comply?" Asks Akefia, raising a challenge to his master.

"Because you know that you can't resist me nor my dragon for long, darling," smirks Zorc, knowing he has Akefia right where he wants him.

Sighing in resignation, he knows that he's right, "Fine, but don't mess me up too much."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Most likely you won't be able to walk straight when I'm done with you."

**_Yays! Done with chappie two! Yeah, sleep is evading me so I thought to write up this chappie instead. I'll also have the next one up today as well. _**

**_Abraxus: That's quick. _**

**_Spirit: Not really. I'm trying to get into a better system with updates aside from posting/updating right after I finish writing it up. _**

**_Sekito: So, you're going to write up a few chappies at a time then, huh? _**

**_Spirit: That's the hope. I doubt it'll work, but I can at least try it out. _**

**_Izailius: Good, that'll help. _**

**_Spirit: I hope so. _**

**_Abraxus: Hmph, don't doubt yourself. It won't help you if you do. Write up two to three chapters at a time before you go to put them up. _**

**_Spirit: Thanks, I will. _**

**_Sekito: That's kind of you to help them out, love. _**

**_Abraxus: Hmph, don't say I don't do anything for you._**

**_Spirit: You always help out just like the others do. _**

**_Abraxus: Good. _**

**_Spirit: Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Dash

**_Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie of Crimson Ice. Eeps, I'm so excited! This is going to be fun! _**

**_Abraxus: What's this all about? _**

**_Spirit: Welp, I still got other ships to go through and scenes to write up. It's the usual stuff, y'know. _**

**_Abraxus: I see…_**

**_Sekito: Don't be like that, hun. They'll do what works. _**

**_Spirit: Aws, thanks! I try. _**

**_Sekito: That's all needed and what we ask for. _**

**_Spirit: That's good to know. Thanks _**

**_Abraxus: Anytime. _**

**_Sekito: Go on. Work on your story. I think it's enough rambling for us for the moment. _**

**_Spirit: Right! _**

**_Anyway, enough chitter chatter for now. Let's get on with it, shall we? I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Chapter 3: Dash **

When dawn rises, any daytime individuals leave the Labyrinth to go about their day as per usual. Any nocturnal individuals are reluctant to let them go, but of course everyone has their own lives to go about even when people of sun and moon are mates to one another. Arriving at the den, Yami still feels hesitant about this. Yugi follows him, but doesn't feel any better about it either. What might it seem to Dartz when he spots who Yami has taken for himself? Sighing in frustration, he guesses that there isn't any other option available to him. Deciding to take the plunge, he leads Yugi to go inside of the den with him. There's a hush amongst the others, guessing that majority aren't fully awake yet. Leading Yugi further inside, he goes to the beddings where the leader can usually be found. The teal haired man with mismatching eyes opens them to reveal one emerald while the other gold, staring at one of his top betas in suspicion. It doesn't take long for him to notice the scent of someone else with him. Dartz wears a pristine pair of linen furs, liking the traditional sense than having to go about trying to fit in with the populace outside of the safety of their den.

"What's the meaning of this, Yami?" Demands Dartz in a warning tone.

Putting on an impassive mask, he replies, "I'm doing nothing against your rules, Alpha. I am allowed to have my own mate, but my loyalties still reside with you."

"Good," Dartz seems put at ease with this admission. "Well, are you going to introduce us or not? You know that you require my approval of him to go any further."

"Yes," Yami reluctantly moves to the side, revealing the feisty shorter male.

Approaching the feline, Dartz examines him carefully, taking a sniff or two to discern if this neko might prove a threat to his home and people, "Hmph, well, at least you won't cause any harm here."

"Why?" Yugi glares daggers at him.

This only seems to amuse Dartz, giving him a response anyway, "Because I can just tell. You've been through hell, but your soul is still innocent."

"You don't know me," bristles Yugi.

"True," admits Dartz, backing up to stop looming over the petite man. "Do as you please with him, Yami. I do require you during the pack meeting when the full moon rises."

"As you wish, Alpha," Yami gives a low bow before straightening up his stance, grabbing one of Yugi's hands to guide him out of there into where his own beddings are.

"What's the deal with him?" Asks Yugi quietly.

"It's just how he is," sighs Yami, not really wanting to talk about this right now, opening the door to push Yugi inside before going in after him.

Yelping slightly at the push, Yugi flicks his tails at Yami before moving further to plop down on Yami's beddings. Staring at him intently, he crosses his arms over his chest, waiting to be given some answers. This better not be some sort of mistake he has made for agreeing to go with him. It creates a knot of dread to form in the pit of his stomach when thinking of the different possible outcomes and such. It dispels when he reassures himself that Yami doesn't seem to be a liar. Then again, he barely knows the guy to begin with. So, he opts to stay on the side of caution just in case. Hunkering down nearby, Yami sits across from him, leveling his stare with one of his own, knowing that there needs to be some discussion between them. There are his own personal reasons for wanting Yugi here with him, but he needs to get through business first before any pleasure can happen.

"You know that your grandpa wrote in his will that you would belong to me when you come of age," begins Yami to explain, making sure Yugi is listening and paying attention. "It's because he and my Alpha struck a deal to stop the war between our packs."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Yugi looks at him skeptically, deciding to take this information with a grain of salt.

"Well, obviously, yes," nods Yami, inwardly cursing himself at saying that though he's trying to make this less tense than it has to be. "Because I am not lying to you."

"How can I trust you?" Asks Yugi at last after a short span of silence between them.

"I give you my word. That's something I never go back on. I'm not lying to you. Besides, I know you can sense this pull between us, Aibou. Do you really want to deny what we can have together?"

()()()()()(

Two figures dart through the underground passageways as if running away from something or rather some people. The two are a woman and man. It seems that they are siblings to each other. The feminine one is Ishizu, having long black hair and lilac eyes while wearing her usual attire. Her brother, Marik, has platinum blonde hair and lilac eyes. The two both have caramel bronze skin. What Marik wears is a black tunic with khaki leggings along with a purple hoodie. On his belt can be seen a golden rod. The two eventually come across a fork in the road. Sharing a look between them, the two nod before Marik goes to the left passageway and Ishizu goes to continue through the right one. What's pursuing them are a pair of winged felines.

Sniffing the air, the male one of the two smirks, "I'll go after him. You go chase down Ishizu."

"Be careful," says his sister, Isis.

"I make no promises," the smirk on the spiky blonde haired man's lips doesn't go away, having an unhinged look in his dark lavender eyes, rushing off down the left passageway.

Watching him go, Isis decides not to waste any further time. Besides, she needs to speak with Ishizu. To think that the two are running away from them just because of something stupid her brother has said and done is annoying. Well, it's more likely frustrating to say the least. The priestess continues to run down the right corridor, managing to find Ishizu at a dead end. Hiding a smile at seeing this, she sneaks up behind the other dark haired woman, wrapping her arms around her. Tensing up at first, Ishizu turns to face Isis, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"It seems like I've caught you," smiles Isis, still holding her in her arms. "Now, can we talk like civil people or not?"

"I don't have anything to say to you," hisses out the elven woman, struggling to get free though finds it's to no avail.

"Why not?" Pouts Isis, letting her go out of her grip. "Malik is the crazy one. I'm not."

"I know," sighs Ishizu, trying to not let what happened bother her too much though still is on edge, worrying about what might happen to her brother. "This is all his fault."

"Trust me, I know," says Isis grimly.

"Then why are you here with me? Can't you talk some sense into him?" Ishizu asks, hoping that the sphinx will have some sort of answers to provide.

Giving a shrug, Isis elicits another sigh, "It's not that simple. Malik…..is a delicate case. His madness comes and goes with no warning at all. I just hope he's not causing Marik any more trouble than he already has."

"If anything happens to him….I'm blaming you," accuses Ishizu.

"That's fair I guess."

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Malik continues to run after the other blonde, wanting to try cornering him if he possibly can. The thought of hunting down someone shoots exhilaration throughout his body, wanting to see how far this goes. Sure, he's not happy with what he did earlier, but no one can undo what's already been said and done. At the end of the corridor, he sees Marik with his gaze darting around in panic as if trying to find an escape route, but coming up empty in finding any available. Closing in on him, Malik pins him against a wall, having the two face one another with mere inches apart.

"Well, well, look what I got here," cackles Malik. "I've finally caught you, birdie."

"I'm not a bird, damn it," glares Marik, trying to get out of his hold even though it's a futile effort. "Let me go!"

"Nope," smirks Malik, holding him in place. "You and I have a score to settle. Oh yes, we most certainly do."

"What?" Splutters out Marik in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and your sister ran off when Isis and I had been telling you that your father arranged marriages. Those are between you and I while the other is between Isis and Ishizu. Are you really that desperate to escape fate? Well, Marik, I can assure you that….I don't take rejection well."

()()()()()()

Pacing back and forth, Akefia doesn't like having to wait until sunset when Atem will come back to see him. It doesn't appear that he'll likely come back to the coven with him. Sure, Zorc might allow it, but he doubts the others will be that accepting of a shifter in their midst; especially in their own home. At least they have made arrangements to meet again at the Labyrinth. It's better than nothing anyway. It's almost nearing that time with how much of it has come to pass. Of course he knows Bakura feels the same for wanting to see his own mate again. It doesn't surprise Akefia in the slightest that he also has gone through the making process. It's the first part in claiming someone. Akefia has gone through both steps, knowing he has nothing to worry about. Though he doubts that Bakura can ascertain his mate so easily with having to take things slow. He bets that Bakura will most likely seal the deal tonight if he's lucky enough and plays his cards right. When the sun dips down below the horizon, Akefia walks out of his room, entering into the main area to wait for when the beta will show up, hoping he's not going to be running late. Fortunately, Akefia has already fed a bit, but he's definitely craving some of Atem's blood to satiate the thirst growing again at the thoughts running in his mind of being able to be up close and personal with the shifter again.

It takes a few minutes until Atem walks through the door, making his way right over to Akefia, "Sorry, have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all," reassures Akefia, grabbing one of his hands to drag him off to go back into his room, closing and locking the door behind him before he latches his lips onto Atem's, pressing his fangs down to get a few drops of his blood, making Atem whimper in the process of doing so.

It doesn't take Atem any time at all to respond. Wrapping his arms around Akefia, he kisses back, pressing against him to show that he needs him as much as the leech desires for him. Breaking away from the kiss, Akefia allows Atem to regain some oxygen. Panting lightly, he whines in complaint when Akefia pulls away. Chuckling lightly, he doesn't bring out the rope this time. When he returns to Atem, he elongates his fangs to drive them into his neck, feasting on the succulent flavor of Atem's life essence. Atem moans at the spark of pain, but it quickly dissipates into intense pleasure. The urge to reach out to touch Akefia rises, but he's unsure if the immortal will allow him. His hands twitch, wanting to have some contact while Akefia takes his fill. Throwing caution to the wind, he reaches out to begin stroking Akefia's cock. A loud moan comes out of the white haired man's throat at the motion, finishing up to lick the twin puncture marks clean after retracting his incisors from the beta's flesh. Licking his lips to rid of any excess still there, he locks eyes with his counterpart, noticing that Atem freezes at first when the staring contest begins, but Akefia urges him to continue. Hoping that he's not going against some unknown rule, he continues his ministrations. It doesn't take long at all for Akefia's dick to harden at the growing arousal.

"You're fucking good at this," hisses out Akefia in a haze of euphoria, leaning into Atem's touch, figuring it's his turn to have some fun.

Sensing that Akefia is giving him permission to do what he wants, Atem continues with his hands for a few moments before stopping to drop down to his knees. Opening his mouth, he gives a few experimental licks to the member in front of him. Shivering at the taste of it, he continues to lick a few more times before taking Akefia's shaft into his mouth, beginning to suck on it along with letting his tongue move up and down to heighten the pleasure mounting within Akefia. Moaning in satisfaction of the attention being given, Akefia grabs Atem's hair, pulling him further down to take more, noticing that Atem doesn't seem to gag or move back from it. This makes Akefia think that Atem might be servicing Dartz like he has for Zorc from time to time. The thoughts of during the day are still with him, knowing that he probably still can't walk straight. Continuing to suck and lick, Atem doesn't have to wait long until Akefia ejaculates into his mouth. Trying to swallow it all causes some to dribble out to fall down his chin. Moving away to take Akefia's shaft out of his mouth, he goes to sit on the bed, panting heavily from having to do it. Moving over, Akefia goes to settle down beside him, snaking an arm around him to pull him close against him.

"Mmm, you've done well. I'm guessing you've had practice too?" Asks Akefia, eyeing his partner intently.

"Y-Yeah," Atem replies warily after he has his breath back.

"Good," nods Akefia, sitting there with the shifter close by his side, not minding the warmth in comparison to the chill radiating off of him. "Well, you do know that this makes you my mate, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out last night," admits Atem sheepishly.

"That's good," smirks Akefia. "So, that means you'll come to see me here each night. During the day I'm stuck in the coven."

"I get stuck in the den during the day attending to my duties. So, yes, we have a deal to meet here at sunset."

()()()()()()

Disappearing from his quarters after letting Bakura, Akefia, and the others know where he'll be, Zorc reappears in Dartz's room. Blinking in surprise, the alpha doesn't expect for the vampire king to come so readily to see him. Eyeing him intently, Zorc smirks at the reaction he causes, finding it amusing how Dartz might act around him. Sitting down in a chair nearby, he still stares at him, lifting a brow when Dartz doesn't say anything. It's not a surprise, but he does have some standards like anyone else.

"What? I don't get a hello or how are you?" Smirks Zorc, knowing how well he can get a rise out of him.

Shaking his head, Dartz manages to get himself out of whatever trance he had been in, "Don't fool yourself into thinking I'll play your games so easily."

"Awww, but don't you see? You've always been playing them, darling," chuckles Zorc, receiving a glare from the shifter.

"What do you want?" Dartz demands to know, not really having time for the leech's chatter.

"You and I have business to sort out," replies Zorc, finding it annoying when the alpha doesn't want to play and get right down to work instead.

"What sort?" Furrowing his brows, Dartz doesn't really know what Zorc's intentions are with being here. "You're risking your eternity with being here when it's almost dawn."

"Yes, yes, I am fully aware of that," says Zorc dismissively before he moves to approach Dartz until he has him pinned underneath him. "It's something you don't want to ignore. You and I might have our differences, but we can't forget the bond we share."

"You can't mean-" Dartz is cut off, growling in irritation at the close proximity between them.

"Yes, I am and I do. Face it, alpha. The scuffle between our races is just a facade to cover up what's really going on between us."

()()()()()()

Catching wind of the tavern, the CEO of KaibaCorp finds it kind of trivial to even go there. Besides, the draconic male has better things to occupy his mind than wasting time. There is someone that he does have an obsession with, but isn't sure how to go about it. What he's already done is making sure one of his workers follows the mutt wherever he might go. Keeping tabs on Jonouchi is one thing, but eventually Seto works up the nerve to ask him to come meet him here in his home. Rarely does he ever invite someone here. Sure, he might have his cousins, Yami and Atem, over although that's a different matter entirely. Wearing a white duster trench coat, he has a tunic and leggings underneath while on his feet are a pair of business shoes. His clothes are fit in a way that won't cramp up his wings. The set are a pristine white, having room through the slits in his shirt and jacket to ensure they won't get any damage from confinement. Making his way to the mansion, Rolland tells him that Jonouchi is waiting to see him in the drawing room.

Walking to the area, he sits down across from the dark blonde haired man, "I'm glad you made the right choice in accepting my offer."

"This better be good," huffs the honey-brown eyed male, having dog ears and a tail, wearing a dark green blazer with a t-shirt and jeans underneath along with a pair of converse sneakers, having bandages covering his knuckles.

"It is," promises Seto, inwardly questioning why this shifter draws him to him and provokes emotions that he rarely feels anymore. "I want to propose a deal with you."

"What kind?" Lifting a brow, Jonouchi finds this a little suspicious. "And why am I supposed to trust you, huh?"

"Because I can give you a life you deserve," answers Seto simply as if it's common sense. "You want to be far away from your drunkard of a father, right?"

"Yes," replies Jonouchi warily, wondering where this is heading to.

"I can make that happen if you choose to stay here with me," Seto finishes telling him, having some doubts though thinks that the offer might be too good to pass up.

"What about my sister? I don't want to accept this if Shizuka's still in danger," says Jonouchi, giving him what seems to be his one condition.

"She can live here too. I'm sure Mokuba will be able to take care of her," replies Seto, seeming to have an answer for nearly everything though of course like everyone else there are some things he can't answer.

"Ok, I'll do it," confirms Jonouchi at hearing that his sister can be here too out of harms way, not wanting either of them to live nor be near their father any longer due to the damage he's done to them both.

"Good, you're making the right choice here. I will have some rules, but we'll get to that later," assures Seto, having him sign some papers before the deal is sealed between them. "Go get your stuff. Rolland will drive you there and protect you from your father if he tries to interfere with you leaving."

"Thanks," Jonouchi gives a slight smile, thinking that Seto might not be so bad after all, getting up to head out of the mansion, noticing Rolland follows him to open the door of the limo to him, having him get inside before Rolland goes to the driver's seat.

It takes a minute or two before Rolland puts the keys into the ignition, driving off from the Kaiba mansion to depart to the poor district in Domino. It's where Jonouchi's family has lived all this time. Jonouchi has been trying to put some distance between him and his father, having joined up with a gang several years ago. It's partially to get some income, but the other reason is to be a part of something that matters and won't instantly find him a disappointment. The reason for that is because his father always tosses out scorn towards him just because he's not a pure breed. Hopefully, he won't have to deal with him when getting his belongings from the shabby household.

_Maybe life is going to start looking up for once. I just hope Seto isn't up to something by having me agree to what he's offering me. How can I refuse what he's giving to me of all people? Why? I guess I'll find out soon enough. _

**_Yays! Done with chappie three! Oks, I'm still getting the hang of writing up a few chappies at a time. So, this is all I have written up so far for this story. _**

**_I will be starting on chappie four right away. I plan to try writing up two chappies at a time before posting if I can. That way I can get ahead of y'all or something like that. I'm still trying to get the hang of it. So, I'll do my best to update this and some of my other stuff regularly. I know I can do it. It just takes time to get stuff written up is all. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Just be patient with me please. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	4. Blaze

**Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie of Crimson Ice. I hope you all are looking forward to more of this. I mean I know I sure am writing wise that is. Hehes**

**Abraxus: Good.**

**Spirit: Hehes**

**Sekito: It's good to see you working on a Yu-Gi-Oh story consistently again.**

**Spirit: Ditto here. At last I got something to stick. I do need to work further on Amethyst Dust and Fallen Skies along with my Naruto fanfics and all my original works. *sighs* A writer's work is never done.**

**Izailius: But you love it, don't you? *smirks***

**Spirit: *innocent look* Yeps, of course.**

**Abraxus: Good, you better.**

**Sekito: Anyway, why don't you get on with working on this chappie? Remember you're going to work on writing up two chappies at a time before posting.**

**Spirit: Correct. Thanks for the reminder.**

**Sekito: Anytime.**

**Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for now. Let's get on with it, shall we? I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments.**

**Chapter 4: Blaze**

Finding all of this a lot to take in, Yugi curls up on Yami's bed, curling his tails around himself to give some warmth. Yami opts to keep his distance, knowing he needs to give him some time before anything can happen between them. There has been something bothering him though. There's been this odd scent coming from the other male, wondering if something might of happened in his past. Then again, most certainly more than one thing has come to pass in Yugi's past to make him the way he is. Being uncertain of what to do, he looks down at his lap, knowing he needs to go get them some food in a little while with how both of their stomaches are growling at themselves. Leaving momentarily, Yami returns with some food and water, handing a portion to Yugi. Lifting his head up a little, he sniffs though ignores the offering being given to him. It doesn't appear that he's on friendly terms with Yami yet, still trying to come to grips with everything.

"Look, I haven't been lying to you. What else is it going to take for you to trust me?" Asks Yami in exasperation.

"I don't know," admits the neko, still lying down in a curled up position though does look up at him. "You can smell me, right?"

"Yeah," nods Yami, wondering what might be on his mind.

"I had a mate a while ago," says Yugi quietly, averting his gaze from the shifter to seem lost in thought though there's a bit of pain in his eyes wen some memories drift up to the surface.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," says Yami softly, moving over to sit beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to give some comfort to him.

Shaking his head, Yugi sighs, "No, I think you deserve to know since we're in this mess together. He was a real dick to me. I don't know why I was even with him to begin with."

"What was his name?" Asks Yami gently, listening intently to him.

"His name was Valon," replies Yugi before continuing on. "He used to be kind at first, but the further our relationship went on he showed his true colors. He used to berate me down to where I had nothing left nor any energy to fight back. There rarely was any physical harm, but sometimes if he got drunk or high enough….."

"Sh, you don't need to say anymore," Yami tells him, scooping the feline into his arms to hold him close, rocking back and forth while Yugi trembles as a few tears fall down his cheeks. "He won't hurt you any longer now that you're with me."

"How can I trust you? How are you any different?" Whispers out Yugi, hesitantly cuddling up to him.

"Because I give you my word," his lips twitch into a small smile. "I don't go back on that no matter what. You can trust me, Aibou. I'm here for you."

There's a short silence between them until Yugi says, "Ok, but if you're wrong and end up like he is then I will leave."

"That's fair enough. We'll take this at whatever pace is comfortable for you."

()()()()()()

Sighing out in a pleasing manner, Akefia sits on Zorc's lap, servicing his master during the daytime hours. Bakura doesn't have to do this considering he has other duties to attend to that are more important. Rocking his hips back and forth, he shivers in the sheer euphoria when he feels another pulse from the large dragon inside of him. During the time he has to take care of his sire, it does involve him taking more than one round of his seed. Stroking his hair affectionately, Zorc smirks, enjoying how well Akefia can attend to him when neither of them can venture outside of the nest.

"Mmm, you do so well, my dear," purrs Zorc, gripping Akefia's hips to stop his movements, letting him feel the full girth again before another pulse of his hot liquids escapes into Akefia. "You get to have a reward for doing this for me…."

"What kind?" Pmts out Akefia, having been at this for hours, knowing it's almost sunset at this rate.

"You can continue keeping and seeing your pet," replies Zorc simply as if it's common sense. "You know where your loyalties lie with me. If you go against me then you know the consequences."

"Of course I do," scoffs Akefia, being let go to have a few droplets of the white liquid escape his rump, feeling incredibly sore, wondering if he can even walk straight.

Chuckling lightly at seeing the state he's in, Zorc knows that there won't be any problems here, "Good, that's what I thought, wifey."

"I'm not that," glowers Akefia.

"Hmm, well, that's your opinion," shrugs Zorc, giving him an obvious enough dismissal.

Gingerly, he gets up to his feet, unable to walk straight out of the sire's quarters. Going to his own room, he washes up, wincing at how sore his ass feels from the hours of having to take and service his master. It's one of the duties he has come to know, having been able to have plenty of practice in the art of seduction, pleasure, and pain. When he finishes up washing himself, he gets out of the basin to dry off, having a towel around him, going to get some fresh clothes out to put on. Letting the towel drop to the floor, he puts on a pair of briefs before putting on a pair of black tights and a crimson vest. The bottoms and top are both formfitting, putting on a pair of socks as well before grabbing his boots, putting them on and lacing them up. Looking at himself once in the mirror, he gives a nod of satisfaction. Running a few of his fingers through his hair, he wonders what Atem does during the day considering during the night he spends it with him. When he's done getting ready, he has his wallet and such on hand in his pouch attached to his belt, leaving the nest to return to the Labyrinth, anticipating the time he'll have to spend in Atem's company again.

Well, at least being with him isn't boring. It's good to have someone that will be so….flexible for me.

()()()()()()

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ishizu sits in the sphinx's home, sitting on a sofa. Isis's and Malik's home isn't like the Ishtar's. While Marik and Ishizu live down below, the two felines live somewhere that has more free room to fly about. It's still not on the surface level, but there are cave openings that lead to outside. A good number of those are used for landing and flying spots. Leveling the other woman with a piercing gaze, the elven one waits for some answers. It doesn't help that Marik can't be in here with her, knowing he's upstairs with the other blonde, hoping he'll be ok. Sitting down next to her, Isis wraps an arm around her, gently having Ishizu come to face her. Relaxing her posture, Ishizu does allow her arms to uncross, sighing in resignation of being in the other woman's company again.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but he'll be ok," says Isis, trying to give some comfort to her worries.

"I suppose so," murmurs Ishizu, still having some doubts. "How does this work between us?"

"It's simple," smiles Isis, leaning in close before pressing her lips against her, moving away as quickly as she does this. "Just trust your instincts. You'll be fine."

Still unsure about this, she gives a slight nod. Tentatively, Ishizu wraps her arms around the other woman, leaning in to press her lips against hers, trying to let her instincts guide her. It doesn't take any time at all for Isis to return the gesture, deepening the kiss between them to eventually give some tongue action. The two begin to softly moan, getting caught up in the actions and emotions between them to pay attention to anything else. Soon, Ishizu moves to sit in Isis's lap, squeaking out in surprise when Isis grabs her butt, giving a light squeeze. The two part from the kiss, panting lightly while both try to regain some oxygen. Staring into each other's eyes, they both know that this will just lead to something they've both been wanting for quite some time. Lifting Ishizu up into her arms, Isis carries the elf off into her room, closing the door behind her. Depositing her on her bed, it doesn't take long for both of them to undress, revealing their naked forms to one another. Eyeing each other with darkening gazes, Isis pounces on Ishizu, kissing her again while she grinds herself against Ishizu. The two moan again, getting lost in the heat of the moment. Isis runs her hands down Ishizu's body, cupping her ample breasts before massaging them gently, causing her nipples to become erect from the attention. Parting from the kiss again, Isis moves down to near Ishizu's vagina, opening her mouth for her tongue to teasingly trace the outer rim before moving further, finding her clit easily enough. Beginning to lick at Ishizu, she does give a suck or two to her clit, making Ishizu even wetter. The elf continues to moan, bucking her hips involuntarily at a deep lick, feeling herself growing near to a climax at this rate. Noticing this, Isis smiles, continuing her work to lick at Isis's womanhood. It takes several more moments until Ishizu eventually releases, moaning loudly at the gentle orgasm. Panting, she sees Isis give one last lick, making Ishizu twitch before leaving the spot between her legs to lie down beside her. Moving the sheets over them, Isis wraps an arm around her to hold her close.

Resting her head on Isis's chest, she gives a small smile, "Wow."

"It seems like you enjoyed yourself there," chuckles Isis, feeling glad that she has been able to satisfy her soon to be wife.

"Y-Yeah," heat rushes to her cheeks as she cuddles with the other woman, feeling at ease, thinking that things will work out well between them.

"You need your rest. Tomorrow, we'll sort out everything."

()()()()()()

"Mahaad!" Calls out a dark blonde haired female, wearing a magician's garb.

"Hmm?" Asks a tan man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, having the garb of a powerful mage, hearing the sound of his apprentice calling for him. "What is it, Mana?"

"Um, wel," she shifts on her feet nervously as her master eyes her with a patient look. "I did everything as you asked."

"All of the books are put back in their appropriate places?" Asks Mahaad.

"Yep," nods Mana, feeling proud of herself.

"Did you practice on your magic and read the next few chapters of Arcana?" Asks Mahaad.

"Yep, I did," smiles Mana, hoping she's done well.

"Hmm, I see," muses the mage, finding it pleasing to know his apprentice has done all of her chores for the day. "We have a meeting to go to shortly. Are you ready for it?"

"Of course," reassures Mana, knowing this one is important for both of them.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," his lips twitch into a small smile, feeling glad that he has such a trustworthy student. "Dartz will hate it if we're late."

"Why do we need to speak to Fluffy again?" Asks Mana, giving an innocent look.

"Because," sighs Mahaad, rolling his eyes at the nicknames she gives to others. "He needs our expertise and we need his aid as an ally."

"Oh, I get it," Mana hopes it will all go well, waiting for when they'll leave the temple to head out.

"Prepare the portal, will you?" Mahaad asks gently.

"Sure," Mana leaves him to go see to the preparations.

During the years, there has been discourse between the different mage guilds. It causes any of them to ask for alliance with others no matter the cost it might be to have such individuals on one's side. It doesn't exclude Mahaad for taking in the service of Dartz when they struck up a deal ages ago. It's a beneficial relationship they have, being a sort of give and take. Dartz doesn't give his services for free though. Everything in this world comes at a price. Sometimes that can be heftier than others. The other guilds are led by the other Guild Masters which are Pegasus, Aknadin, and Vivian. The thought of still going up against the others is troubling indeed. It doesn't set well with him, hoping that there can be some sort of treaty amongst them to forge at the next guild meeting in two months. Until then, he and Mana have to continue protecting themselves and their home against the others. While Mana is his student, he does regard her with a certain fondness. It's not something he's thought to explore before. She's twenty-seven while he's thirty-one. There's not much of an age difference there. Mana can seem childish at times, but it's just part of how she is. It's something he admires about her, wondering if he can ask her a question later after they return from their meeting with Dartz. It doesn't take long for Mana to come back to see him, eyeing him curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing," Mahaad assures, not wanting her to worry about him. "Let's go."

"It doesn't look like nothing," mutters Mana, but drops it for the time being, opting to go along to see to their business in Domino.

Where they are originally from and where their housing is can be found in Egypt. The portal opens, having the two to step through to transport themselves from their home to the den where the alpha will be waiting for them. When the portal reopens, it has them appearing in the room where Dartz normally compiles meetings and such, having been waiting there for when the two will arrive. Stepping out, Mahaad takes Mana's hand to help her through. The portal closes behind them, having the two to take their seats across from Dartz.

"Well, it's good to see you both," says the teal haired shifter. "Are you two doing ok?"

"We can be better," admits Mahaad as the past couple of months has been rough. "But we're managing as best as we can."

"That's good," murmurs Dartz. "Has my aid been helping you?"

"Yes, of course," speaks up Mana. "Thanks for giving it to us. I doubt we'd still be in one shape without it."

"Good," giving a slight smile, Dartz does consider Mana like his own child in a way. "I'm glad that Mahaad takes good care of you as well."

"He always does," Mana isn't sure what he means by this, but she doesn't have anything bad to say about Mahaad with how long they have known each other and been in each other's company.

"So, let's get to business, shall we? I don't want to waste any of your time nor do you with mine. I will make this quick though considering I sense you two might be in more danger than ever before."

()()()()()()

At the bakery, Ryou deals with customers, hoping he'll get a break soon. It seems to be a busy night. The time he's spent with Bakura has been fun, having his mark on him after the first evening together. The intimacy between them has been gentle and passionate. It makes him feel glad to have someone in his life that isn't going to abandon him. It takes a few more hours until he's done seeing to customers, putting the closed sign up before closing the door, collecting the amount he made, finding it pleasing to see it's been a good time. Pocketing it, he goes upstairs to the apartment portion of the building. Taking off his shoes, he relaxes, letting his guard down. There can be seen the mail on the coffee table in the living room, having not gone through it yet. Sitting down on the couch, he sifts through it until coming to one envelope that makes him blanch.

"What's with that face, dove?" The voice of Bakura asks in Ryou's ear, appearing without warning in the neko's household.

"Don't scare me like that," scolds Ryou, nearly jumping at being startled at the suddenness of his arrival. "How did you get in anyway?"

"I have my ways," smirks Bakura, going around the couch to move to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him close. "Now, tell me what's on your mind. Don't pull any bullshit tactics on me. I can assure you none of those will work."

Sighing, Ryou looks down at his lap, still holding the envelope in hand, "This is from my father."

"Oh?" Lifting a brow, Bakura wonders what's so bad about it.

"He rarely sees me at all. Ever since my mother and little sister died in a car accident when I was young he always is rarely home," Ryou admits to him, making Bakura frown in concern at hearing this. "I haven't opened this yet."

"I'm right here," Bakura says quietly, understanding the gravity of the situation here.

"Thanks," Ryou gives a slight smile, having the courage to open the letter thanks to the leech, unveiling the contents to read, furrowing his brows when he does so. "It seems that he's going to be in the city next week."

"Do I need to be scarce?" Asks Bakura, hoping that won't be the case.

"I need you with me," admits Ryou, hoping he's not being too much of a bother. "I don't want you to be gone when you just recently have come into my life."

"Very well then," nods Bakura, thinking he can consent to these terms. "So, what's the plan then, love? I'm assuming you have one."

"I can introduce you as my mate to him. He knows that this place isn't somewhere he can come back to after being absent for most of my life," says Ryou, knowing it might be terrible of him to have done that to his own father although he feels it's what he's needed to do to separate himself from a negligent parent.

"Alright," Bakura smirks at hearing this, thinking that will work out. "You do realize that will require for me to be here instead of at the nest. I'll have to ask my sire about this before I can do anything for you."

"I know," Ryou looks away, biting his lower lip nervously, hoping that his plans will work out well instead of falling flat.

"My sire is an understanding one," Bakura continues, capturing ryou's attention easily enough, seeming to perk up his interest. "I have no doubts that everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

()()()()()()()

In the main area, Mai is at work again, seeing to the patrons at the tavern. Dealing out drinks is better than having to attend to clients. Both jobs are something she isn't new at, being at this sort of profession for quite some time. Zorc did hire her for her expertise after all. The memories of last night with Anzu makes her smile a little, wondering if she might see the brunette again tonight. It definitely will make it a better day to let off some steam with the mermaid. It does intrigue her how a creature such as her can walk on land, but then again they can shift to a humanoid form while in the water people like her have their legs turn into their tail. It's something different to the demons she's used to, thinking that their experience has gone well. Electricity has sparked between them after all. Continuing to see to customers, she hears someone sit down at the bar. When she turns to face whoever it might be, she gives a coy smile at seeing the all too familiar brunette there.

"Hi," greets Anzu, being a little shy though.

"Hey there yourself," Mai hands her a glass of ale instead of the drink she had last time, thinking she might like it better. "It's good to see you again, hun."

"Likewise," Anzu gives a small smile, appreciating the drink being given to her, taking a sip to enjoy the flavor of it.

"Do you have any regrets?" Asks Mai hesitantly.

"Huh? No, of course not," frowns the blonde, wondering what this might be about. "Do you?"

"Nope," Anzu shakes her head, feeling at ease to know it's mutual between them, taking another sip from the glass before setting it down on the table.

"Good," nods Mai, going to refill other patrons drinks, finishing up her work before returning to Anzu. "So, do you want to take it further this time? I'm off in a few minutes."

Smirking at the idea, Anzu gives a resolute nod, "Sure, sounds like a plan. I'll meet you up there."

"Alright," agrees Mai, heat rushing to her cheeks for once at thinking of how Anzu might be when she goes up to see her.

Leaving the bar, Anzu swings her hips ever so slightly while walking away. Mai watches her leave until she's out of sight. Going back to work, she looks forward to having alone time with the other woman. Going upstairs, Anzu goes to the room that Mai has, opening the door at finding it's not locked. Closing the door behind her, Anzu undresses until she's in her underwear and sports bra. Going over to the bed, she looks around. Most likely it'll take more than a few minutes until Mai is off her shift. Trying to find something to take her mind off things, she does find the drawer where Mai likes to keep her toys. Taking out a vibrator, she lies down on the bed, turning it on before running it along herself, shivering at the feel of it. Pushing aside her underwear, she runs it along her clit before tracing around her womanhood. Continuing this motion a few times, she slowly starts to become wet. Becoming lost in her ministrations, she doesn't hear the door open. Walking in, Mai smirks at the sight she sees, liking how Anzu finds a way to lessen the boredom. Snaking up to her, she grabs the vibrator from her, gently pushing it inside of Anzu, making her moan out of surprise. Looking up through her lashes, she sees the other woman, feeling heat rush up to her cheeks out of embarrassment of getting caught.

"Don't be sorry about it," purrs Mai, moving to sit on top of her to straddle Anzu's waist. "I'm glad you find my toys to your liking, sweetheart. I can assure you….we can have a lot of fun together."

"I-I'm sure," murmurs Anzu in agreement, shivering at how Mai runs her nails experimentally down her scales.

"You are truly beautiful, you know," Mai tells her, locking gazes with the other woman. "I've never met someone like you before."

"Ditto," concedes Anzu towards her, letting out a moan when Mai moves her hips while the vibrator inside of her continues to buzz, helping her slowly reach a climax.

"We can make this work," muses Mai, knowing she might be stepping on the wrong toes by going against Valon, but he does allow her to have her own partner with how they have an open matehood. "I honestly don't want to have to share you with anyone."

"I can tell," giggles Anzu, wondering when she can work up the courage to tell her about her entanglement with someone else, putting it out of her mind with the intense emotions rushing through her including the arousal and passion.

"Let it all go," Mai says softly, continuing to straddle her waist.

It doesn't take long for Anzu to end up letting out a loud moan before she reaches an intense release. When she does, Mai reaches a hand down to take out the vibrator, switching it off. Moving her body down into position, she grinds herself against Anzu's wet cunt. Panting lightly, Anzu doesn't mind it, preferring it when Mai is the one to bring her to such euphoria than something else. The two spend the rest of the evening together in each other's company, enjoying each other's bodies as much as they do with everything else.

()()()()()()

Crossing his arms, a dark haired male doesn't seem at all pleased to know what's going on. At losing Yugi, he knows that one can be let to rest, not wanting to attempt pursuing the pipsqueak again. True, he wasn't at all kind to him, but he does treat Mai like a queen. He can be an asshole, but he does know how to properly be towards women. While Mai has her fun with Anzu, Valon has his own sights set on someone. For a while, he's been watching someone. It's a man by the name of Alister. Continuing to watch the bronze haired male from afar, Valon smirks to himself. For some reason, Alister disappears from sight, causing him to feel confused. It doesn't take long to feel the end of a staff at the nape of his neck. Stiffening, Valon mentally curses himself at being caught.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

**Yays! Done with chappie four! I probably won't try writing up a few chaps at a time before updating. I'm too used to just updating after I finish one chappie at a time. I'll figure out a system with it eventually. Maybe….I don't know really.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	5. Haze

**_Hey y'all! Here we are with the next chappie for Crimson Ice. Welp, I do need to work on further updates, but…._**

**_Abraxus: But what? _**

**_Spirit: This is getting good. I am working on the next chappie of Spirit Dance though. I do get around to updating my other works, but it does take time. _**

**_Sekito: Makes sense. _**

**_Izailius: At least it's something. _**

**_Abraxus: And better than nothing obviously. _**

**_Spirit: Indeed. _**

**_Sekito: Well, let's get on with it, alright? You have fun, hun. _**

**_Spirit: I always do. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 5: Haze**

The next day, Atem has already left the Labyrinth, knowing there are duties he must attend to back at the den. One of the many things on his mind that's bothering him is his brother. Hopefully Yami hasn't gotten himself into any trouble during his absence. Besides, he doubts it's been an easy time for him with the neko in his company. Decding to see to his sibling first, the beta makes his way to the den albeit with some difficulty. Akefia did have quite a time with him last night to the point he barely can walk straight. It brings a small smile to his lips, enjoying the times he can spend with him. At least their rulers are given them privileges to see each other. Still, it's a fine line they're treading considering if they take one wrong step everything can be taken away.

It doesn't take long until Atem reaches the den, heading inside to go to Yami's room. Giving a knock to the door, he waits until he hears a call to come in. Opening the door, he walks inside to see the two sitting on Yami's beddings with his brother holding Yugi in his arms. Lifting a brow at him, Atem wonders what has gone on in here. Giving him a look, Yami conveys well enough that it's best not to question it. Shrugging, he takes a seat, hoping he's not stressing out too much.

"Are you ok?" Asks Atem in concern at seeing at how disheveled Yami seems.

"Yeah," he shrugs. "It's getting better."

"Who's he?" Yugi asks quietly, still not having left Yami's protective arms.

"He's my older brother," answers the beta, giving a look to Atem to tell him to be nice.

Rolling his eyes, Atem gives a slight smile, "It's nice to meet you. My apologies that we haven't had the time to meet before. I have a busy schedule as my brother is fully aware of."

"Hey I guess," mutters Yugi, not really looking at him.

Giving a look at Yami, Atem raises a brow, wondering what has happened to the feline, "Huh, well then…. Are you going to be ok dealing with this one?"

"Of course," smiles Yami, trying to put his brother's worries at ease.

"Good, you better," Atem gives one last look before getting to his feet, departing from Yami's room to see to his own business, having his own errands and duties to see to.

Sighing, Yami wonders what he's going to do now. He has a broken neko here with him in his arms. It doesn't seem like Yugi is going to leave this position anytime soon. Don't get him wrong because he does enjoy the close up and personal approach they have here. There's been some room to grow their trust. Hopefully it'll be enough soon to see to making him, not wanting someone else to take him away from him. Then again, he knows that it has to be a careful procedure here, not wanting to scare the neko away. Rocking back and forth again, Yami does his best to keep him at ease. When he feels calm enough, he breaks the silence between them.

"Will you do it?" Yugi asks, not looking up at him.

"Do what?" Asks Yami suspiciously, tensing a little in alarm of what this might mean.

"Mark me," replies Yugi, peering up at him a little through his bangs.

"Oh," Yami feels a wash of relief come over him, relaxing his form to not cause Yugi any distress. "Whenever you want me to, Aibou. I don't want to rush this with what you've been through before in your past."

"But I can't let that stop me from living my life," admits Yugi, moving around to face him. "I need to move on and forward, but the scars from the damage that bastard left behind will always stay with me."

"Only if you're absolutely sure abut this," warns Yami, knowing that this might be too much though he's going off of how Yugi wants to pace this.

Instead of answering him verbally, Yugi leans up, bringing Yami's head down to press his lips against his. Widening his eyes in shock, Yami gives a slight smile as he presses back into the kiss. The two stay like that for several moments until they need to part to regain some oxygen. Sitting back down in Yami's lap, Yugi gives a small smile of his own, feeling like it's been ages since he's even done that. Maybe being around Yami will be a good thing after all. Staring down at him, Yami can tell that Yugi can have many surprises. It doesn't bother him in the slightest though, thinking that will help ensure it doesn't grow boring between them.

"Do it," mewls Yugi.

"Ok," concedes Yami, brushing Yugi's hair back to reveal his neck, moving in to bite him with his teeth, knowing it won't be that pleasant though it'll be good when it's done.

Staying in that position for a moment or two, Yami retracts his teeth when it's done. A crescent moon mark is left behind with Yami's scent. Yugi cuddles up to Yami, feeling content for once. It's nothing like how it's been before for him being with someone else. Maybe Yami is different than all of the other men. Wrapping his arms around him, Yami hopes he can do his best to show Yugi there are some good people in this world.

"I think we can make this work."

()()()()()()

Returning to the nest, Bakura calls in a request to speak to Zorc. It makes him grimace, knowing fully well what the price will be to let him go stay with Ryou instead of staying in the coven. Surely his sire will understand, right? Taking a leap of faith, he goes into the chambers when Zorc has time to speak with him, knowing how busy his schedule can get at times. Noticing that it's Bakura that's come to see him makes him raise a brow, wondering what he might want.

"Yes?" Asks Zorc in his velvet smooth voice, eyeing the silver haired man intently, motioning for him to take a seat.

"I need to ask for a favor," begins Bakura, hating himself for sinking so low as to do this though knows it's necessary to be with Ryou. "The neko needs me to stay with him. It's because of his bum of a father."

"Oh?" This mildly perks his interest, imploring him to continue to tell him more about this.

"His father is coming to visit next week. I'm supposed to be there as his mate so his father can stay the fuck out of his life for good hopefully," says Bakura, finishing up his explanation to wait in a tense silence for his master's ultimatum.

Giving it some thought, Zorc says, "You know my price for any favor. I will allow you to go be with him, but you know what must be done first."

"Must I?" Bristles Bakura irritably.

Smirking impishly, Zorc replies, "Why yes you do, darling. You and Akefia are my wives for a reason."

"We're not that," hisses Bakura in annoyance.

"That's your opinion," states Zorc dismissively. "You know my price for accepting this favor. If you want me to accept it then you have to do it for me….. Or do you want to disappoint your precious little kitten? I can always bring him here to let you watch him be taken by me…."

"Don't you dare fucking touch him," growls Bakura in rage at the audacity of his sire.

Lifting a hand, he stops Bakura in his tracks from lunging at him, "Ah, ah, ah, I don't think you want to do that… Do you want to keep him pure as the driven snow for yourself or let him suffer for your mistakes?"

Glaring daggers at Zorc, Bakura contemplates for a few moments before looking down at his feet as he says quietly, "Fine, ok, I'll do it."

"That's better," purrs Zorc. "Now, strip."

With a moment's hesitation, Bakura undresses. It's what he needs to do in order to get what he wants from him. With his pale form on display, he shivers at feeling Zorc looking him up and down. It doesn't take long for Bakura to come sit on his lap, feeling Zorc grab him by the hips before giving a thrust into his ass. It takes hours of thrusting and releasing into him until Zorc is finally at full satisfaction. Dumping him onto the floor, he gives a smirk, standing over him. Hesitantly, he looks up to meet his master's gaze, causing twin coals to collide with equally similar hues.

"I believe we have a deal," Zorc tells him before leaving the room.

"Damn it, this better be worth it," grumbles Bakura to himself, gingerly getting up to his feet though winces as he puts on his clothes, leaving the sire's chambers to go to his own room, preparing some bags to take with him to Ryou's apartment later tonight. Getting his stuff together, he thinks over how he's going to help out Ryou. Rarely does he ever give charity to others. For some reason, Ryou has a certain charm and pull around him at his still heartstrings. It makes him wonder just what sort of connection they have between them. It does let him relax to know that he's not going against Zorc with doing this. At being given his clearance about it gives him liberty to go about it as he will. It just makes it easier. When he finishes his preparations, he can sleep until sunset. Lying down on his bed, he closes his eyes, hoping he can get a pleasant day's rest for once.

()()()()()()

During the daytime is quite different than the night for most creatures. Seeing to her errands, Mai hums softly to herself, purchasing groceries and doing some more errands before returning home to put everything away. Tonight she has the night off, having thought to invite Anzu over for dinner and to even spend the night together. Of course she already knows it'll end up in some fun. It's just how their relationship works with a good mixture of passion, companionship, and lust. Wearing a somewhat revealing dark purple dress with fishnet underneath along with a pair of stiletto heels, she finishes up putting everything away. When that's done, she sees to doing all of the prep work for the supper tonight. Beforehand, she had one of her servants see to finding out Anzu's likes and dislikes along if she has any allergies. It does concern her that Valon didn't come home last night, guessing he must be off with some fling or trying out a new relationship for himself. It doesn't bother her as long as he eventually comes home and doesn't get into any trouble. Knowing him, she doubts he can sit still without getting himself mixed up in something. Maybe tomorrow she'll go try finding him if he doesn't come home in a day or two. It still concerns her of his absence, trying to put her worries to the back of her mind. It's easier said than done though.

Finishing up the preparations for a sushi bowl meal, she also bought the fixings to make some dumplings along with something special for dessert. It's the least she can do after all. Cutting up all of the vegetables and fish, she has a pot already going with some jasmine rice. In the oven is the dessert cooking which is a chia and banana nut cake with a light cream cheese frosting on it. She has a sweet tooth herself. When the servant finding out what she needs to know found out about how Anzu has one too just makes it all the easier. The only purpose Mai has for servants is to do things that she doesn't have the time to do it herself. Being a working woman, she sometimes doesn't always have that much free time on her hands. It can be hard to catch a break. When she's done doing the final touches, she turns off the stove to divvy out the rice in equal portions to two large bowls. There's always room for moderation with indulgence. Checking the time, she knows it'll be a few hours until Anzu arrives. At least everything is done. The cake will still be cooking in the oven for about thirty to forty five more minutes until it'll automatically shut off. When she can put the frosting on will be after it cools off later. Taking a last look at the kitchen table, she has the two bowls full of the sushi mix in them set at two seats while candles are lit on the table as well. There's some rose petals on the floor that lead in one direction to the dining room while another trail leads up to her bedroom. She and Valon have separate rooms, but they do visit each other from time to time when they feel like it. Taking a seat in the living room, she lifts a glass, taking a sip of whisky to settle her nerves.

"Get it together, Kujaku. You got this," says Mai to herself, hoping that everything will go well.

Two hours later, she gets up when hearing a knock at the door. Getting up, she goes to answer it, giving a warm smile at seeing the brunette waiting to be let in. Stepping aside, she lets Anzu come into her home, letting her take in all of the sights before closing the door after she's properly inside. Anzu has a pair of jeans and a dressy shirt along with a pair of flats, taking off her shoes near the front door. The least she can do is show respect with being in the other woman's home.

"Wel, what do you think?" Asks Mai.

"It looks great," beams Anzu. "Thanks for having me over."

"Anytime, hun," Mai holds one of her hands, leading her to the living room first. "I thought we might relax before having supper. I hope you're in the mood for a sushi bowl."

"Really?" Anzu's eyes widen in shock. "How did you know that's one of my favorites? Um, well, it's kind of a thing I like to make too."

"I have a way of knowing," winks Mai, sitting on the sofa beside her.

"I can tell," Anzu feels so comfortable around the succubus, enjoying her company a lot more than someone else's.

"There's also some dessert I made for afterwards," mentions Mai.

"Oh?" Lifting a brow, Anzu looks at her curiously.

"It's some chia and banana nut cake. I still need to put on the frosting after it cools down after baking. Maybe you can help me with it. I'm sure we can use the frosting for something else too," suggests Mai, hoping she's not being too forward though it's hard for her not to be with how her nature is.

"That sounds great," nods Anzu, thinking tonight will definitely be one of the best ones she has had in quite a long time.

"Can you tell me something though?" Asks Mai, having two glasses of red wine being given to them by one of the servants.

"Like what?" Anzu asks nervously.

"What do you know about Vivian Wong?"

()()()()()()()

Sighing in frustration, Atem wishes that he can help out Yami more than being there to talk when he wants or needs to. Isn't there another way to assist in a time like this? Both of them have their own mates to deal with. The thing is that he suspects that Akefia might want him to move into the nest, bringing forth more worries to mind if that's the case. How can he break it to his alpha that he might be moving out? Holding his head in his hands, he tries to regain his composure before righting his stance. Leaving the hall he's been in, he figures that he might as well get it over with instead of exacerbating his issues. Raising a hand, he gives a knock to the alpha's door, waiting outside to be given permission to enter. It's well after the time Dartz will be in any sort of meetings. It doesn't take long until Dartz allows him inside.

"What is it, Sennen?" Asks the teal haired shifter, seeming to be a little on edge and fatigued.

"I'm leaving," says Atem bluntly, not wanting to back out now.

"What?" Barks out Dartz in alarm, cutting his gaze to meet Atem's in suspicion. "Why?"

"It's my time," shrugs Atem, hoping this tactic wil work instead of going further into his reasonings.

Taking a breath, Dartz exhales to ensure that his own emotions don't get the better of him, "Fine, but you know where your fealty lies. Don't you ever forget it, Sennen."

"I won't," promises Atem, giving a bow before leaving the alpha's room, going to pack his belongings, regretting his decision though at knowing how Yami will react when he finds out the news.

Finishing up packing his stuff, he leaves the den, deciding to meet up Akefia at the other spot. Moving in with him is something they had been able to talk about the previous night. At least Akefia's sire isn't upset by it. When he arrives, Akefia grabs him by the arm to pull him against him, giving a smirk at the taken aback expression Atem has at the sudden action. Latching his lips against Atem's to give him a deep kiss, he backs away to give the shifter time to get himself together.

Chuckling lightly, Akefia says, "Heh, you're already a hot mess it seems… Well, let's get you home then, shall we?"

"Yeah," nods Atem, feeling a little unsure about this though can't ignore what his heart tells him to do, thinking this is right even though there will be consequences for what he has done like it is for anyone else.

Leading his mate the way back to the nest, he goes inside after they descend down the stone steps far away from the surface level. Once inside, he takes Atem into his bedroom, having him set his things down before grabbing him by the arm again. Looking up at Akefia through his lashes, he gives a smirk at having a good idea what his partner might be planning. Pulling him flush against him again, he pins Atem down on his bed before kissing him again. It doesn't take long for the two to be tearing off each other's clothes until they are bare to one another. On top of him, Akefia stares down at him as his gaze dilates, feeling the thirst coming over him; especially at the exotic scent Atem has. At least they won't have to worry about any interruptions now. Having Atem here at his disposal to do what they both want makes it all the more easier for their relationship to flourish. It does spark a tinge of regret in Akefia, knowing sometime he will have to reveal the bitter truth to him. There are certain things that Zorc has instilled in him and Bakura from when he and the albino had first been changed. Brushing aside his thoughts for now, he knows there's going to be plenty of time later to see to it properly. Right now, he wants to get lost in the moment.

"Well, let's not waste any more time than necessary. Here, I can assure you that we can fuck without having to wait until nightfall."

**_Yays! Done with chappie five! I apologize for the wait, but it does take me quite a bit of time to write up these chappies. It does please me to finally have a YGO story past 20k after such a long time. Well, to me it seems like that way. It feels good to be back at it though. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
